The Sun and the Moon
by hate.love.hearts
Summary: When Renesmee overhears Jacob and Bella discussing something about her, she uncovers a world of secrets that her overprotective family has kept from her. RenxJake
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**: Hey everyone, this is my first Twilight fanfic. I really wanted to capture the essence of Renesmee and Jacob's relationship after Breaking Dawn. Please enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated to it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

(Sorry for the short Chapter One. It's sort of a 'prologue', if you will)

* * *

**Chapter One**:

_A Secret_

It was cold. I was strapped onto a gurney. The gurney's positioning near the sun-light warmed my skin. (Well, it wasn't necessarily a "gurney", but it looked like one. Even though it was a bed, my parents were still wanted to make sure I was "secure" enough in my own room.) The sun-light had its own sort of luminescence-it had a certain glow to it. I wanted my own sun. I thrived for my own sun; it's the thing that stopped me from being depressed, sad.

Adoring the sun-no, admiring the sun-was my favorite pastime. It reminded me of the outside rather than being stuck here, alone in my room. Not that I minded being alone. I actually preferred to be alone. I didn't want to face the truth that was awaiting me outside of the walls.

The truth, you ask? The truth that I'm not normal. Well, no one is normal in my family. Our skin glows in the sun-light, that's why I must watch from afar. Another thing, we drink blood. Well, animal blood, but that's beside the point.

The second truth is that I'm different from my family. I can't even go outside, I glow too much. And my thirst is insatiable; I **need** animal blood and regular blood. I'm ten times faster than my father, and my mother. Now, being fast, it's not even strength-wise, it's mental and physical. Right now, I'm only, literally, two years old. I look, sixteen. But, mentally, I act like an adult.

Being who I am, a half/half, takes its toll on me. I don't believe I'm a full… like I mean something. I cannot be worthy enough to have parents the way I do, feelings the way I do. Why was this all given to me? Why can't I be able to go outside like the rest of them? To be able to grow up normally?

When my parents had me, I caused my mother pain. Tearing through her stomach, causing her to cry out and scream. The pain she felt was unbearable. I remember how it felt to be inside her, drinking fresh, warm blood. She didn't want to drink the blood-she hesitated.

I feel an immense about of pain for the trouble I've caused. Everyone tells me it isn't my fault for why I am different, but I feel like it is. Why was I made? I've heard that vampires cannot breed, let alone with a human. Why me? What it is about us Cullens' that makes us set apart from this universe of creatures?

I guess I'm over-thinking this. I just need to clear my head. The sun could probably help me. But, I can't…

Maybe, I'll just head downstairs.

As I slowly escaped my den, I heard a noise. I was positioned in between the doorway and the hallway, still leaning in from the door. I smelled a husky smell, almost woodland-like, it was beautiful.

"No," I heard a voice speak, sharply. It was mother's. Her voice was high-pitched, musical, like holy bells in a cathedral. "I don't want her to know about this yet."

"Bells, you are so stern now. Just give me a chance. I'll prove to her; I'll show her. She needs to break out of this solitary confinement you've put her in." That voice was different. Huskier, manly.

"Solitary confinement? I think not. I'm just trying to protect her. I don't want her to be rejected by anyone or anything," my mother spoke again.

"Rejection…. Funny, you speak like I don't know a thing about rejection." The man's voice was harsher. I heard heavy footsteps. They were thudding towards the front door.

"Jake…" my mother sounded sad. Her supersonic agility brought her towards the area where the man was headed.

"Jake, please… I'm sorry. I-I don't want Renesmee to feel what I… what I put you through. She's my everything, my world."

"Don't you think I feel the same way? She's my imprint, Bella. I know what you mean. She's all I think about, all I _live_ for."

Imprint? I was pondering what that meant. And I'm some guy's world? His life-force? I don't know him. And why did my mother know him? Were they acquaintances from before? I couldn't fathom this. But, yet, a part of me wanted to go downstairs. A cold, dark place in the recesses of my immortal soul wanted to meet this man. He was compelling; it was like a force was calling me to him. But why did my mother try to stop this?

"Jake, I need some time. She doesn't know about your world. She doesn't know about anything else supernatural. And will she be allowed to be with you? I need to coordinate this with Edward before I-" My mother was rambling and the man interrupted her.

"Whatever, Bells. I love her, and you both are going to prohibit me, anyway," the man said, coldly. I heard the door's loud slam reign throughout my earlobes.

The man aptly named, Jake, left. And for a moment, I felt sad. He loved me and I just wanted to meet him. I wanted to speak with him; share my world with him. On a stranger note, it felt like I knew him from somewhere. These things called parents, why did they have to interfere?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**: Hey again, these chapters are coming really fast. Thank you summer boredom! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated to it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Two**:

_A Dream_

Blackness covered me like a robe. I was draped in it and then, there was light. Tiny, small amounts of light-they were laid on top of the blackness, sort of adorning it. I slowly realized what the blackness was: the night sky. And I realized that the miniscule lights were stars. I could hardly wrap my head around it; I was outside.

I immediately started staring some more. This was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Was this what I've been missing?

I inhaled, deeply, taking in the crisp midnight air. The air smelled stupendous. There was a woodsy scent, and a piney scent mixed inside of the smell. And there seemed to be another smell adjoined to it as well, but I couldn't decipher what it was.

Even though, I didn't care-I was euphoric. This was the most exhilarating feeling: being outdoors. I immediately started running, running fast, through the trees. My supernatural speed made me breeze by, almost like a bird soaring through the air; swift and fast. I felt complete. The outdoors was my new abode; I would never go back into that prison I call home.

The ground and I were one. We were whole and the ground seemed to be able to handle my feet's rapid movement. It was like dancing. I was a ballerina; I had my own natural tutu, and my own fancy footwork. Each step felt like a leap of faith. I wanted to keep running forever.

Then, I started to feel a presence. As the presence lingered closer towards me, it started to smell like that smell I couldn't detect. I was frightened, but I didn't show it. I decided to stop tracking by smelling and start tracking by hearing. Each footstep was heavy, sort of rhythmic.

Each step demanded the ground's attention. One heavy thud could probably knock my ground companion unconscious, if it were human.

I became blissfully aware that the sound wasn't what I needed to focus on anymore. That haunting smell was wrapped around my being. For a moment, I almost stopped running because the smell was so sensual, so enticing-**sexual**.

Stop, I thought to myself. There is someone, or something, behind you trying to lure you into their trap. Then, the footsteps caught up with my pace. That thing, whatever it was, was running now. Next thing I knew, hands grabbed me and picked me up.

I started realizing that the presence was human. Those hands were muscular, strong. They felt like they could take on anything, or anyone. I had guessed they were a man's. I didn't care that I didn't know this person, although it felt like I did. His hands were just as delicious as his smell. They were groping me everywhere, not on purpose, sadly. I wished they were.

Shit, my mind was in the gutter, again. I needed to focus on the fact that this, great-smelling, rugged man was my enemy. He could attack me. So, with that thought, I began to put up a fight, a struggle.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I was clawing into the man's skin. My nails drove further into his arms and I started feel some sort of supreme warmth. Warmth clung to this man's skin. It sort of felt like the warmth I sometimes had, but not quite.

For being half/half, warmth and coldness attacked my body at different times. It was lunar in a seasonal sense. Sort of like summer and winter were meshing together, creating something other than spring and autumn.

"Please! Put me down!" I continued yelling. I think the man could hear the fear, and worry, inside my voice.

"Shhh…." The man said, deliciously. "Don't be afraid. I was just going to take you somewhere." The man's voice purred into my eardrum. My mind became cloudy, and I couldn't focus. Geez, he was too much for me and I haven't even seen him.

But, I started thinking that I heard that voice somewhere. The voice wasn't so seductive from when I heard it before, but it still had that roughness to it. God, this was going to kill me. Who was this mystery man?

After he said those words, I didn't say anything else. There wasn't a need to. I trusted this man, strangely. I had some sort of clue to who he was, and then I didn't. I wanted to know, but then I didn't. Figuring out this being was like playing my own murder mystery. I was having fun, in some sort of sadistic, twisted way.

I had figured we were done walking because he set me down. I was placed in the midst of a clearing. Flowers adorned the trees in all shapes, sizes, and colors. There were these hydrangeas sitting in a cluster, like a little family, in front of an evergreen tree. Azaleas were next to them, leaning on another evergreen for support. I had never seen such magnificent beauty in my entire life. Tears tickled my eyelids, almost as if they were trying to say that this nature wasn't real.

The man had been standing next to me. He was worried about me because of how awestruck I was.

"Renesmee, why are you sad? Please, don't be." He placed his sculpted hands on my shoulders. I jumped at the feeling and at the fact that he knew my name.

I immediately turned around to face this man. His face was amazing. He was glowing from the stars' light, and the moonlight. He looked like a nighttime sun. Long, sleek, black hair was caressing his shoulders. And he was tan-crazily tan. It was like his tan could probably stay on twenty-four seven-any weather condition, any place.

He smirked at the way I ogled at him. My eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets and my mouth was probably past my knees.

"What? Is there something on me?" he said. He was obviously joking because he smiled when he said it.

I shook my head rapidly. "N-no," I stuttered. "You…. Who are you?"

"I'm Jake. Well, Jacob Black."

Within that moment, the outside disappeared. The forest, the nighttime-everything. There was no clearing, no stars, and no moonlight. My mind felt like a tsunami. I felt like I was sucking everything into some kind of mental whirlpool. I couldn't think about anything.

Then, I realized that I was waking up. Everything that happened was a dream. Each time my eyelid opened a smidge, a part of the dream was fading. I wanted my subconscious to match with reality. I wished that that wasn't a dream. But everything is too good to be true.

My eyes opened all the way and I saw the sun again. It hit the bed and glowed on me, as usual. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'll be able to see you up close," I snapped at the sun.

I was so angry. I was so aggravated. God, I _really_ wanted that dream to be real.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**: Hey again, chapter four is on its way. Enjoy this for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated to it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Three**:

_A Discussion _

I was unbearably sad. But why was I so upset? This dream I had shouldn't make me so depressed. I've dreamt about men all the time. Something about this dream, I just couldn't put my finger on. It felt like I was purposefully having this dream because I needed. A vision, a psychic vision, is what it felt like. I just wanted to know why this was happening. I needed to find out.

I decided to eavesdrop again. I found out information yesterday by doing that so that has to work, right? I slowly crept out of my room, once again. I had to be light on my feet-living with vampires would leave me vulnerable to being heard. While standing on my tip-toes, I heard complete chaos.

There was yelling, a loud argument. It was my mother and-I leaned in closer-Aunt Rosalie. (I hated being a half-breed; I had to lean in because I didn't have supersonic hearing unless it came to physical movement.) My ears didn't pick up any footstep movement, just yelling. That meant my mother and Rosalie was standing in one area-most likely the living room.

"No! No, I'm not ready to let her do this!" Mom was incredibly annoyed. She only yelled when things didn't go as planned, or her way.

"Bella, you must. You were only seventeen when you fell in love! They've been together their whole lives and to separate them like this… like this…. It's like you've become a hypocrite! What are you so afraid of?" Aunt Rosalie must be convincing my mother about something important because her arm gestures were very swift-very easy to detect.

"No, Rosie, I understand where you're coming from, but…. She's not ready. Edward doesn't believe it and if he doesn't, I shouldn't." Mother moved; it was a small step away from Aunt Rose. She was about to sit down on the couch.

"You're letting him corrupt you, again. You two are in a marriage. Marriage means that the decisions you make, you make together. Just because Edward doesn't believe that she's not ready for love doesn't mean you have to. What do you really want for her, Bella?" Aunt Rose sat down next to her. She was caressing her shoulders, in a loving way.

"I want her to be happy. I know that they should be together, but I still need to talk to Edward. It's like every time we talk, he dodges the subject…" Mother's voice trailed off into its own universe.

Aunt Rose kept reassuring my mother. "Well, where is he now? Maybe now you guys can talk about it."

"He's hunting. Besides, don't you think that he'd be out here when he heard us talk about her?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aunt Rose sighed. "But I love her just as much as you do. I want her happiness, too. She deserves to know what's been going on."

"I know," my mom's voice sounded frustrated. "But I'm not doing anything without Edward's consent, first."

"Bella, why are you being so stubborn? I mean, I know you've always been stubborn, but you usually put your foot down on doing what Edward tells you to do. Why is Renesmee so special? She is mature enough to handle the truth, and the truth about other worlds."

There was a long, dreadful silence. I used this silence to think.

The truth? I thought the truth was to stay hidden, cooped up in my room. I thought the only world was the vampire world. I knew there were other covens and I knew that my mom became a vampire when she almost died giving birth to me. There were half-breeds that I learned about but I didn't know there were other mythical creatures out here. Again, I ask, why? Why wasn't I allowed to learn about life and its beauty for myself? Was I too childish? I don't ever remember being allowed to be a child.

Being half-breed prohibited me from "growing up" the way humans did. My mother had the childhood that I've always wanted. She didn't have to become a teenager in two years; she didn't have to look like a teen and have the mental age of an adult. So, I should be handling just about anything, right?

I want to have a job. I wanted a family of my own. I want to fall in love with someone that won't care about me being half/half. That person can look past my half/half and make me whole. No matter what, I just want to feel normal, accepted. Will that ever be allowed?

I don't understand why my parents won't tell me anything. Aunt Rose is right, my mother used to be adventurous-never being told what to do. I knew that she had fallen in love with my father when she was young. She was only a year older than me. I also knew that my mother wanted to be a vampire, terribly. She would beg my father to turn her because she wanted to be his equal. My father left her because he wanted her to move and be human. Since he was the love of her life, I wonder how she coped with his departure. They never told me about that, in fact, I've never heard my family speak on it once.

It turns out that when my father left, he wanted to die. He almost got himself killed. My mother's fiery spirit made her go and save him. She came face-to-face with one of the most powerful covens in our world: The Volturi. All I knew about them was that they were immensely dangerous, and powerful. I remember helping to defeat them and saving my family. And, even then, my mother's energy and stubbornness helped us defeat the Volturi. She used a mental shield to protect us.

What has happened to the woman I knew in the tales I was told? She's so different now. I just wish she would tell me more about what's going on lately.

Sometimes, I started to feel like I'm missing something out of my life. It's like my life is a jigsaw puzzle. The pieces have different, intricate edges and shapes, they each fall into place. Each piece represents a part of my life. Now, don't get me wrong, about seventy-five percent of the puzzle is complete, but what happened to the other twenty-five? There's a gap-an enormous gap. I'm always feeling like something is not correct.

Does my family know about this missing twenty-five? Am I going insane? I bet there are no missing pieces. My life has been conjoined the way it was supposed to.

I needed to clear my thoughts. I decided to head back into my room, and then I fell. **THUD!** my loud collapse sounded. _Shit, shit, shit,_ I thought. _No more eavesdropping. She's probably going to tell Aunt Rose to leave since I'm outside of my room._

"Renesmee?" I heard my mother's voice resonate in my ears. "Are you alright?"

I heard her footsteps quicken and head toward the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Rose… We can finish this later, okay?" she mumbled. I heard my Aunt get up, slowly.

"Yeah, whatever…" Aunt Rose sounded disappointed and she left the house.

When my mother saw me, I stared at her, not saying a word. She came closer towards me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked.

I kept staring at her. Every rude, terrible thought about her just dashed through my mind. Angered coursed throughout my whole body. She was keeping my life from me. As I stared into her eyes, I knew that she kept that twenty-five percent of my life. I knew that was the secret. I absolutely knew it.

My mother came closer to me, and she tried to reach out towards me. I picked up my body from its sprawled out condition on the landing and scowled at her. I immediately ran into my room and sat on my metaphorical gurney.

I was going to find out about what was missing from my life. I was going to finally put the pieces together, **alone**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**: Chapter Four is here! YAAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated to it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Four**:

_A Plan_

**Rosalie POV:**

I soon left Bella and Edward's home. Well, it wasn't necessarily me leaving, it was more of Bella telling me to leave. I was having a nice discussion with my sister-in-law about my young niece, until Renesmee fell. Well, nice isn't exactly the correct term for it. It was more of a "I-tell-you-to-listen-to-me-and-you-don't" ordeal.

Bella has become Edward's equal; she is just as overprotective as he is about things. Especially all things dealing with Renesmee. She needed to know the truth. It was her right as a person to know about her _actual_ life. What person wouldn't want to know things about themselves? If I were a human, I sure would. I'd want to know about my entire life, even though, I already do. I'm sickened with Bella and Edward's overprotectiveness. Just because they are trapping her inside of her room won't stop her from blossoming. Renesmee is smarter, and had matured more than they have thought.

I want to help Renesmee because I know about what's going on. I know that she wants to figure out about her life. She wants to be able to be who she is and feel accepted by someone. She wants to be loved. Little does she know that someone does love her for her, deeply. I want her to know about that person.

Renesmee is very close to me and she is a dear subject because, for once in my immortal life, she's made me happy. Geniunely happy. The way Alice and Bella have a bond, I have a bond with her. I used to care for her while Bella was sick with the transformation from human to vampire. I fed her, embraced her-she was the child I never had, and always wanted. I hope that that part of her life was erased.

Alice and I teamed up to help Renesmee. Well, actually, all of us, except Edward and Bella, are going to team up to help her, but especially Alice and I. Even though, Renesmee and I have a special bond, Alice has visions. With her visions, and my wit we can figure out a way so that Renesmee can see what she's missing. Alice's visions have helped me out today, actually. She's been seeing Renesmee sneak out of her room to eavesdrop on conversations. I made sure to mention that Bella was keeping secrets from her to intensify her curiosity. I also knew that she overheard Jacob and the imprinting secret. That's the main reason why they won't let her outside of the house.

Personally, I believe that keeping a child from loving someone is pointless. That child will find ways to be rebellious, scandalous, and downright dangerous. To help insure that Renesmee won't be reckless, or in potential danger, Alice and I are going to arrange meetings with Jacob for them to meet. We have to plan somewhere out of the vicinity where Bella and Edward are. That's why, I am going to book a vacation for the two elsewhere. And, my little Renesmee, will have a vacation with us.

But first, I have to figure out some way to tell her the truth. She has to know what's been going on before she meets up with Jacob. I don't want Jacob to have to explain the two while they're trying to be romantic. Even though I detest that mangy mutt, explaining the truth will make Jacob unhappy, start something, and end up bringing Edward and Bella back home earlier. We mustn't have that. For, my lovely niece will be upset if that occurs.

I just entered my abode. I saw my family sitting in the living room, eagerly awaiting my return. I could tell that they were seriously concerned for Renesmee's happiness. They were sitting couple-by-couple, except for Emmett.

"Any luck, babe?" Emmett said, swinging up behind, grabbing me by the waist. I shook my head. He sighed, sadly, and put his head on my shoulder dramatically.

"Bella's stubborness is getting in the way. And Edward's not much of a help."

Then I saw my sister's expression. She had looked like she just left this world. Said goodbye to this realm. Everything about her just froze; it was like time stopped moving for her. That face just told me she had a vision. Jasper's arms wrapped around her. In his Southern drawl he asked her what she saw.

Still staring into space, like she was still frozen, she replied, "Edward's on his way home. He's going to be home around tomorrow." Then, she unfroze. Time came back. "We need to hurry and figure out a way to speak with Renesmee before the plan is ruined," she said, normally.

"Why don't I cook a dinner?" Esme chimed in. "I mean, I know it's a random event but if I cook a dinner, they'll come."

"Sweetheart, that sounds like a good idea but we don't eat, " Carlisle said, reassuringly to Esme. He rubbed her shoulders when her face looked disappointed.

Then Jasper joined in. "Well, actually, _we_ don't eat but Little Nessie does. Maybe we could just invite her over. Then, Alice and Rose can take her upstairs and tell her about the truth."

Alice squealed happily and kissed Jasper on the cheek. "You're so smart!"

"Don't praise him yet, Alice," Carlisle said. "Don't you think Edward and Bella will think something's up if we just invite her?"

Alice and Jasper's expressions looked stupendously discouraged. Then, Alice suddenly piped back up, "Bella will do anything and she will be in safe hands. They can't deny family and Esme, you make human food pretty well. They shouldn't deny her of a meal. And, all we have to do is, the next time we see Edward, block out the details of the arrangement. If we can do that, they will believe that it's just a dinner."

We all nodded our heads in agreement. Alice was just as smart as Jasper. Her plan was right, and easy to decide.

"So the 'dinner' is tomorrow?" I asked, making sure I was correct.

Everyone nodded again. "It seems like the best time," Carlisle said.

And with that, I was hoping that Renesmee could just wait one more day. She would know who she was in a mere twenty-four hours. And, I was glad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**: I want to dedicate this chapter to _Queen of Night_. She was my first reviewer **and **she put me on her favorite story list! I really, really appreciate you doing that! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated to it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Five**:

_A Story of Life_

Today went by dreadfully fast.

The sky welcomed the nighttime. As usual, I could only imagine about the darkness outside. I wanted sleep to come take me, take me to the world I was missing.

I heard footsteps. They were heavier than my mother's but still light. It was my father's. He was back home. I could tell that those were his footsteps because even though he was a man, he still had the balance of a perfect fairy. He was very light on his feet because of his vampiric abilities. For that reason, I was jealous.

My parents had the perfectness, the sleekness that I wanted. I still tripped, fell, and had to dodge things-I wasn't able to balance the way they could. That was because of my half-human side. I heard other tales of her human life; she could never keep up with anything. Falling, being clumsy-that was one of traits that I inherited from her.

Anyway, the footsteps were headed for the front door. Another visitor. But, I wasn't sure if I could eavesdrop this time. You see, my father also was a psychic. Well, what I call a psychic-he read people's thoughts. From human to vampire; he could hear just about anyone. The only person he couldn't hear was my mother. From the tales I was told about my family, my father said that he never heard anything around my mother. He, at first, thought there was a glitch in the matrix. But, he got used to the feeling of having freedom with her. He didn't have to hear every incessant whine, or thing. That was one of the things that intrigued him about my mother. Because she was so different, that attracted him to her.

So, I was annoyed. I heard movement but I couldn't hear a person. I wanted to know who was intruding this time. I wanted to know if they knew about my life.

A few minutes later, my mother burst into my room. She arrived so fast that I didn't have time to listen to her footsteps. I was taken aback for a moment but I remained unswayed.

"Nessie," she said. God, I hated that nickname. "Grandpa Carisle and Grandma Esme are here to invite you to eat dinner. Would you like to go with them?"

I made a astonished face. Me, Renesmee Cullen, was presented with a choice? I nearly vomited. "Why?" I sputtered out.

"Well, because I realized that you never really spent anytime with your other relatives. And since, you're half-human, you're going to be hungry. Esme makes some really great human food. I want you to try it," my mother replied, smiling.

I wanted someone to pinch me. I'd never spent any real time, that I knew of, with my other relatives. And I forgot there was such a thing as human food. I was so used to drinking the blood that my father brought from hunting, and not eating that I was preoccupied.

"Uh, yeah, mom. I'll, uh, go..."

My mother embraced me. I didn't respond back. This was so strange and I didn't know what to do. And, besides, she and my father were keeping things from me. I didn't feel like touching, or seeing them at the moment.

She let go and then she left. This time, I heard her bouncy, musical footsteps frolick down the stairs. I followed behind her. My legs were a tad shaky going down the stairs but I still went. There were four people in the room downstairs. Grandpa, Grandma, father, and mother; they were all staring at me. My father looked at me with a half-hearted smile. My mother was grinning excitedly and she was standing next to my father, patting his back. The gesture looked like she was reassuring him.

My grandparents were staring at me, standing side-by-side like my parents. They were both smiling. Grandpa was smiling normally, but Grandma looked like her smile was about to fall off. She just looked overjoyed.

"Ready?" Grandpa outstretched his hand towards me. I nodded and accepted. After a moment of silence, my grandparents and I turned around towards the door.

"Have her back at a decent hour," my father called out.

"Alright," my grandpa spoke. Then, we headed out of my house. I heard the door close, nicely, behind us.

"So, Nessie, are you ready for some great food?" my grandma said to me. For some reason, I didn't despise my nickname when she said it.

"Sure," I said, quietly.

"Aw," grandma said while poking me, "loosen up. Don't be so tense! You're with family!"

I nodded, slowly. I didn't mean to be so nervous, I just was.

We reached the house. Excuse me, the mansion. Their house was enormous. I couldn't believe that this was even allowed to be built. When we stepped in, I was awestruck by the paintings and matching furniture I saw. The floors were perfectly polished. They looked like they were made of elite wood. And then, I stared at the windows. The windows were crystal clear, but opaque. And there was a winding staircase that curved so beautifully. Those stairs were made out of the same, spectacular wood the floors were. I just couldn't believe that this was the house my family lived in. But, again, I wasn't so sure; it felt like I'd already seen this place. Some weird sense of déjà vu.

"Wow..."

"Aw, Nessie," my grandma said again, squeezing me. "There's nothing to gawk at. Now, why don't you go sit down in the living room while I make your food?"

I nodded. Carlisle went and joined her.

As I sat on the couch, my ears picked up a million footsteps at one time. Well, that's what it felt like. It was about eight pairs of feet, I guessed. They all sounded light, and peppy-I could tell it was my other relatives. But one pair of feet I remembered distinctively. I matched them to the feet I heard the other day: Aunt Rose. The feet all headed for where I was at in the living room. My Aunt Rose's feet were the first to reach me. Then, my other aunt, Alice. Lastly, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper came.

Aunt Alice nearly bombarded me with kisses. "Goodness, it's felt like decades since I've seen you!" Aunt Rose nodded and she kissed my forehead. My two uncles came and hugged me, holding me tightly. They were right, it had been awhile since I saw their faces. My parents were serious homebodies-they hardly ever visited over here since they had their own cottage. And wherever they didn't go, I didn't go...

Then, after greeting and talking for about an hour, Grandma's dinner was complete. It felt really awkward eating by myself. I knew that vampires were repulsed with human food but Grandma's cooking looked delicious. I couldn't see how any vampire could turn that down.

I sat down at a table. Grandma placed the found on it and then went to go tidy up the kitchen. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice sat with me, watching me eat every bite. I can't say that that wasn't strange. I'd been watched before but never so, so seriously. The food was amazing! She had made chicken tetrazzini with a gorgeous meat sauce, and garlic bread. I found the garlic bread odd considering it was a bad omen to have garlic out in front of vampires. But, the food was so appetizing, I disregarded it.

"Wow, that was the best meal I think I've ever had. Thank you," I said, stuffed to the core. I don't think I've_ ever _eaten like that before. Grandma finished cleaning, and then cleared my plate.

Aunt Alice and Rose laughed. And then I saw them make a quick glance at one another. It was like a "Are you ready?" glance. Were they planning something? I started to suspect that something was up their sleeves. I didn't mind. I wanted some excitement in my life.

"Renesmee," Aunt Rose said, "do you mind if we go upstairs?" Aunt Alice looked at me like she was asking the same question with her eyes. I nodded, slowly.

We headed up the winding, gorgeous staircase. They led the way to a room on the very end of the long hallway. Aunt Rose opened the door. I figured it was her room. It was so elegant and it had a beautiful touch to it that matched her personality. There was a canopy bed in the center, and a vanity mirror, with lights and colors across from the bed. There was antique bookshelves and dresser-drawers. I was in love with her room.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose sat on her bed. Aunt Alice motioned for me to come sit next to her. I sat, hesitantly.

"Nessie, dear," Aunt Rose began, "what we're about to tell you is hard, okay? Can you handle it?"

I nodded, rapidly. I was anxious to know what she was going to say.

"We know that you've been waiting to hear the truth about what's happened to you for a long time, " Aunt Alice said. "I've seen you eavesdropping the last couple of days."

I shook my head. "How?"

"I can see into the future. I knew that we were going to tell you the truth."

"But... But I thought my father was the only gifted one in the family. He can read minds."

"Yes, you're right about that but... You used to know," Aunt Alice said searching for words. "You used to know about me. You used to know everything."

"Yes," Aunt Rose said, nodding. "Until the accident."

"The accident?" I asked. What accident?"

"When you were younger," Aunt Rose said, "you used to be wild and carefree. Bella and Edward would invite you over here, all the time. Everything was right in our miniscule world. You used to play with us, talk with us. We used to tell you stories. And you also would play with a man called Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?" I nearly shrieked. "I-I... He was in my dream!"

Aunt Alice nodded. "Jacob Black was your best friend. Even though you were only a year, or so, old, your appearance was that of a five-year-old's. Jacob Black was there for you. He'd been there for you since your birth. He was a friend of your mother's since she was little. Anyway, you guys used to do _everything_ together. He would feed you when you baby size, which wasn't long. He would play nursery games with you; hold you. It was everything, I swear."

I stared at them in shock. "Keep going," I said.

Aunt Rose took over the story-telling. "Well, one day, it was a year and four months ago, your appearance was fourteen. We were all over at this house: Bella, Edward, Alice, and I, e.t.c. Jacob was going to come over to see you and it was the day we were going to tell you about him."

"What were you going to say?"

"That he was in love with you, and that-and that he was a shape-shifter," Aunt Rose said, slowly.

"Shape-shifter? What's that?" I asked.

"Wait, I will tell you in a minute. Anyway, we were all sitting, calmly, in the living room. Everyone was waiting patiently for him to come. He came and you were over-joyed. You nearly leaped off of the couch into his arms. He lifted you with equal happiness. All was well, until we all went outside, in a clearing, to tell you, and show you what he was. A clearing allowed Jacob more space. Jacob transformed into his wolf form. There were tears in your eyes as you saw him like this. You were oh, so frightened. He moved slowly towards you and you panicked."

"I-I was scared?"

It was Aunt Alice's turn to tell what happened. "The way you were placed was in the middle of the clearing. You and him were face-to-face. When he transformed, and you panicked, you tried running away. He followed and that only made it worse. As you ran, you tripped on a rock. You fell. Now, I know that most vampires can save someone who's about to fall, that's human. But, you fell even faster than a human because you are half-vampire. And, since you are faster than Edward, that means you are faster than all of us because he was the fastest. He tried to grab you, but you already hit the ground. Your face collided with the hard-floor, and you started to bleed profusely."

I had tears spilling out of my eyes. (Don't forget, I can cry. I am not fully vampire.) "But how did that make me f-forget?" I said, sniffiling.

"You were knocked unconscious. Carlisle is a doctor and he couldn't heal all your injuries. When a vampire heals, they heal in a matter of days and they heal everything. Sometimes humans heal, and sometimes they don't heal at all. And since you are half/half, your minor injuries healed, but your head trauma gave you amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I asked again, crying even harder.

"Yes," Aunt Alice took over. She rubbed my shoulders. "It's okay, everything will be okay."

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice alternated telling me about Jacob. They told me that he imprinted on me and that meant that I was eternally his. Imprinting was part of the Quileute tribe and their shape-shifting abilities. They told me that they would arrange meetings for me to meet him. I was so overwhelmed but I agreed with their plans. I knew that a part had been missing and was kept from me by my parents. I had my puzzle complete.

I was disappointed that my parents kept this from me. But now, I ready to take it all back. With my newfound trust in my other relatives I was ready to meet Jacob again, complete my life. I was saddened by the news I recieved, but happy that someone finally told me.

All the questions had been answered and now all I had to do was meet Jacob again.

* * *

**A.N.:**_ Hey, I hope you guys don't flame me for this. This took me three hours to write! And tune in for when Renesmee and Jacob meet again. Thank you! _


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**: Thank you for the reviews and help. I had submitted this fanfiction to as well, but I don't think they're gonna accept it. Oh well, I will continue to keep posting and updating on here! (My Twilighted is lovelylover, btw)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated to it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_A Reunion _

The plan was starting. My aunts-my very amazing and splendid aunts, I must add-talked my parents into going on vacation. Now, my parents were hesistant, at first; they didn't know if I could be handled appropriately alone, but my splendid aunts talked them into it. And they said that they would check on me, every day, at the house. That arrangement was accepted by my parents and they left.

It's been a day since they've been gone. I had never felt so alive, so free. There were no rules; no solitary confinement. I could walk around the house, order pizza, watch some television. Hell, I could act half-human for awhile and throw a house party! But, I'm not going to push any envelopes. I actually did feel free, but then again, I felt burdened. My aunts had told me that tonight was the first night Jacob and I would see each other. Burdened wasn't the correct word to describe my feelings, I was nervous.

Wouldn't anyone be nervous if they had to meet someone all over again? I was happy, but scared. I didn't want to say the wrong thing to Jacob, or do the wrong thing to push him away. Even if I did say something wrong, I knew he wouldn't leave me. And the reason for that made me even more apprehensive, and nervous. The guy I had to meet all over again, was in love with me. No, not even in love with me; the guy had an _eternal bond_ to me. How am I going to be able to relay those feelings he has for me to him? I had forgotten all about him; his other self frightened me, as well. Why did he have to imprint on me? I need to stop over-thinking this, maybe I could fall for him on my own terms. And maybe I won't be afraid of him, _and_ who he is.

Anyway, I was soaking in my "freedom" and relaxing on the couch when my Aunt Rose knocked on the door. I could tell by her, swift yet womanly footsteps that she was at the door, awaiting a response. I literally leaped towards the door. I loved seeing my aunts now.

"Hello, Aunt Rose," I said giddily, opening the door for her.

"Nessie!" She said with the same excitedness. She locked me in an embrace that felt like we hadn't seen each other in ages, even though we saw each other yesterday.

I hugged her back, happily. I was glad I had found two great confidantes in my aunts.

"So, are you enjoying the house?" Aunt Rose said, letting go of me. I nodded and we sat down on the couch.

"Well, I decided to come over today to help you get dressed and dolled up for Jacob. I usually don't do this type of thing-this is more of Alice's area but I want to do something nice for you," Aunt Rose said, holding my hand warmly.

"But, it really isn't a big deal. I mean, he hasn't seen me in awhile. It's not like he'll care if I look nice or anything," I said.

"Geez, you do have some of your mother's personalilty. Always not wanting to get made over." I twitched a tiny bit when she said that. I did not want to be compared to a secret-hoarder.

Aunt Rose continued, "I want you and Jacob to fall in love all over again so it would behoove you to get a makeover. And it's not even going to take long because you are so gorgeous."

I nodded. I guess I should just get a makeover from Aunt Rose. I mean, Aunt Rose was beautiful so she probably has good taste in make-up and whatnot. And a tiny part of me wanted to impress Jacob. Since this was a reuinion of sorts, I want to put my best foot foward. Or... best face foward.

"Now turn around and look!" Aunt Rose said, excitedly. I was inside a swivel chair, and I was on the opposite side of the mirror. Aunt Rose spun the swivel chair around to face the mirror. Boy, she should become a make-up artist, but I know she has a hard time dealing with people so I don't think that profession is for her. Anyway, my jaw dropped when I saw myself. My long, golden-brown hair was tousled ever so nicely, looking like it had natural waves. Then, I admired my eyes. They were a natural shade, but they had a hint of yellow on the lids, and green adjoining the eyebrow line. I focused on my lips now. My lips looked bright: they were red, blood red, and they added a splash of color to my face.

"I didn't have to use any foundation on you, " she said. "Your face is already clear enough." She tilted her head closely to mine and smiled. "You're so beautiful. Jacob probably won't be able to resist you." I smiled. I was euphoric. My nerves seemed to slide away, passing by anxiety. I was prepared to meet Jacob now. Again.

It was nighttime before I knew it. You know how I said my nerves were gone? Well, I lied; they've come back. Since Jacob would be meeting me at nightfall, the night sky seemed to awaken these weird feelings within me again. I wanted to see him, I didn't want to see him. My mind was running around in circle after circle. God, why couldn't I just be calm? I mean, Aunt Rose was still here. She would help me get over my nerves but they would come running back. I just wanted to get this meet-and-greet arrangement over with.

"Stop shaking in your seat," Aunt Rose said. "He'll be here. Even though he's a hound, he is loyal person."

I nodded slowly.

Then, the doorbell rang. I heard the footsteps before the sound of the doorbell. It was heavy, like the footsteps I heard when my mother was speaking with someone. I knew it was Jacob. I froze. Aunt Rose smiled at me reassuringly then went to answer the door. I liked how she knew that I was too scared to answer.

"Hello there, Jacob," Aunt Rose said, while opening the door politely. I decided to pull myself together and take a breath.

"Hey, Rosalie. May I come in?" His voice was a low register, manly yet boyish. Then, Rosalie stepped aside and let him come through. I looked up slowly when I heard his footsteps step near me. When I looked at him, it felt like my dream from the other night was real. He looked exactly the way I saw him. It disturbed me. Was that dream just a memory from before?

"Hello, Renesmee," he said, in that delicious tone he spoke with in my dream.

"Hello," I said, slowly. I looked away, shyly.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk?" he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. He was delighted.

I nodded, still looking away. I was blushing from embarassment, and blushing from nervousness. Geez, I needed to get these half-human thoughts out of my mind. I wanted my half-vampire side to kick in and give me a serious confidence boost.

He then held out his hand. I heard it: it was a slower movement than a vampire's but not terribly slow like a human's movement. "Ready?" I grabbed his hand and then decided to look forward now. I shouldn't be this embarrassed. We walked towards the door hand-in-hand and Aunt Rose was next to the door, closer to me. She looked at me and smiling, then turned to Jacob and said, "Don't stay out too late. Remember, in human years she is a minor." Jacob grinned at her quip. "Trust me, I won't do anything too illegal." Then we left.

We were still hand-in-hand, walking outside. The nighttime sky flourished with its many stars. I was so gleeful just staring at it. Every little problem seemed to wash away. The sky looked more beautiful than it did in my dream. And I think that the outdoors gave me my confidence. I wasn't nervous anymore to be walking with a "stranger". I wasn't anything; I just felt freer than any animal, any flower.

"So, I take it you haven't been outside much," Jacob said, looking at me basically drool over the nature.

"Yeah. My parents don't really want me to be out here."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I know. Y'know, even though they sort of disagree to us being together, I know why they do. They do love you. They want to keep you safe."

"I guess..." My voice trailed off. "It's just that keeping me safe isn't going to work if they're going to lie to me and leave things out."

Jacob smiled.

"W-what's funny? Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just the irony of this situation. Edward, your father, would always try to hide things from your mother to 'keep her safe'."

I nodded. "Oh, what would he keep her safe from?"

"Other vampires while she was human. Me."

"You?" I asked, confused. "I thought you and my mother were best friends, not enemies."

"Well, for a long while... How do I put this? I was in love with Bella for a long period of time. Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head. "No. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice told me things just about _my_ life that I was missing. They said that you should tell me more about your life, and things of that nature because they weren't too familiar with it. I mean, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice said that you were... in love with me. If you love _me_, how did you love my mother?"

Jacob took in a deep breath. It was as if he were preparing for a presidential speech; his deep inhale sounded strained.

We were still holding hands and he led me in the midst of the forest, in a clearing. We sat down, side-by-side. There was a long silence. The silence was probably the time for Jacob to prepare his speech. I was wearing a dress and the cool grass pressed up against my skin. I decided to engulf my hands throughout the greenery. The grass in the clearing felt healthy, and earthy. It didn't feel like the fake grass rich humans put on their yards. I could tell that this clearing was **real**; the grass was legit grass. I felt like pulling on it, just to remind myself that this nature exsisted.

The silence was interrupted; I couldn't be caught up in the grass anymore. I heard Jacob's mouth twitch-it opened. He was ready to speak.

"Renesmee, I-you..." he was nervous. There was another deep inhale sound. "I loved Bella for all the wrong reasons. Do you know what an imprint is?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sort of. I was eavesdropping and I heard you and my mom discussing it. Well, arguing about it, to be exact."

"Yeah..." he said, while scratching his forehead. I could tell that what he was trying to say was very hard for him. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. I, especially, didn't want to _make_ him uncomfortable with my questions.

Before he could say anything else, I interrupted him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, puzzled. "Why are you apologizing?"

I shook my head. "I've made you uncomfortable with my question. I didn't want this to happen like this. I mean, it is my fault we're doing this now, anyway. We shouldn't have this-this awkwardness between us. I've been told that we used to be best friends and my 'incident' ruined this. If I didn't hit my head then-"

He put his hand up in a stopping gesture. "Renesmee, please don't ever blame yourself for what happened, okay? It's my fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. And, I am sorry, so very sorry. I don't want awkwardness between us either. And your question is not what's making me uncomfortable-it's my answer. Can I explain myself to you?"

I nodded, looking at him. I was amazed that he took the blame for my accident. I was amazed at how noble he was even when he was uncomfortable.

"I loved Bella because I thought she was the one. I thought because I helped her out during hard times, she'd fall for me. I was very selfish when I loved her. I kept wanting her all to myself, even when I knew she was with Edward. I was the best thing for her but now I see why Edward was her choice. One time, Edward told me that he would let her be with me, even though it would hurt him. He would do anything to make her happy. I wasn't mature enough to do that for her.

"Now, I am a werewolf, a Quileute werewolf. Being that means that we have things that we inherit. I had to inherit living in a pack, phasing into wereworlf, and imprinting. Imprinting is more serious than it seems-it's a universal bond between a person and another person. I know that sounds like love but it's more than that. I thought Bella was my everything but I realized, I 'loved' her but I didn't imprint on her. She gave birth to you, and when I first laid eyes on you, I imprinted on you. It was surreal but it happened.

"I not only love you, but we're connected. I don't know if you feel the connection I feel towards you now, but one day you will."

"I used to feel the connection," I said. "And I think it's coming back. When I heard your voice a couple days ago, these weird feelings ran through me. I-I dreamt about you." I was blushing when I said that. God, now I feel uncomfortable. Confessing these feelings, and talking about love. It was all moving too fast.

Jacob was staring at me, smiling a gentle smile. The smile was reassuring me to speak more about my feelings.

"I dreamt that we were outside together, not necessarily like this, but we were still outdoors. I also dreamt of your face. I was startled because my dream, and reality, were on point. What does that mean when I dream about you? Even though I didn't remember your face, and even though we hadn't seen each other in years?"

"That you remembered me. You never forgot me. It meant that we still have a connection," he said, stroking my face. I swear, my whole face was on fire. With his warm hand on my face, I felt like I could melt.

We stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like eternity. I wanted something to happen between us but we were moving too fast. And Jacob felt the same way.

"Renesmee," he said, suddenly, breaking off our staring contest. "I'm not going to force you to love me. I want you to remember us and I want us to be friends again before we become partners. So, I'm not going to do anything until you want to." He stood up after he said that. I was saddened that he moved away but he was right; we needed a do-over.

I stood up next to him. "Okay, we have all the time in the world to learn about each other, again." I smiled. He smiled back. "Yeah, until your parents come back, we do," he said.

Shit, I forgot. What will become of Jacob and I when they do return? Will we be able to be together? Or befriend each other? How long will they stay on vacation?

I was caught up inside my own mind, as usual. And Jacob must've noticed me lost in thought because he grabbed my hand. "Renesmee, please, don't worry yourself to death. That just means we need to spend every minute we can together before they come back. And we can do that." He grinned, still holding my hand. I stopped worrying and grinned, whole-heartedly, back.

We spent the night together, talking and exploring the world around us.

* * *

**A.N.: **_Sorry this took FOREVER to put up. My cable/Internet went out, I was distracted by a video-game, I had to work on music, e.t.c. There was too much going on. I solemnly promise to you guys that Chapter Seven won't take this long. Thank you for the support. ENJOY!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**: Again, I apologize for the delay on Chapter Seven; I had a writer's block really badly for this chapter. I mean, I have a story map for this story: all my brainstorming and random tidbits on a page, but it's very hard to decode. Anyway, because you all were very patient with me updating this, I am going to give you a little bit of fluffy goodness. Well, **ENJOY**!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_A Touch_

"No, we can stay..." his voice cooed into my ear. His voice was like chocolate: warm and decadent. He brushed aside a lone strand of hair that was blocking one of my eyes. We were sitting, enveloped into one being. I was in the middle of his body, near his torso and waist. He was draped around me, like a curtain-his arms surrounding my shoulders. The grass was beneath us and it felt cool under our bodies. This felt right.

He began to nuzzle my neck with his forehead, gently. This action made me blush and giggle at the sensation.

If you couldn't tell by our movements already, we have gotten pretty close. Every day since my parents' "vacation", we've spent everyday together. (My parents have been gone for two weeks.) We would talk, cuddle, hold each other. He was right, we were connected. After the first night, the nervousness between us was gone. Jacob told me stories about us when I was smaller and what we'd do. I slowly started to remember that Jacob and I were friends. The past may of been scattered but I could see how we were friends.

I started to rely on him. I told him that I felt suffocated. That I felt like I was forced to shrink-down instead of grow-up. He understood me and it was so easy to talk to him. He would tell me about his pressure to grow-up ever since he became a werewolf and had the pack. He said that he felt the opposite of me; he wished he could be younger so the responsibilites of life wouldn't get in the way. But he said that he never regretted being a werewolf-he loved it. He loved having a family to belong to.

When he told me these words, I couldn't help but have a sudden sense of euphoria. I was glad that even though this long gap of time that was forced between us didn't change anything.

Now, one of the topics that was on the hush was him phasing. He never talked about what it was like to be in werewolf form or about showing it to me. I wanted to see but I couldn't yet. I was too afraid, too weary, that something may occur if this happens, again. I didn't want to lose Jacob. I wanted him to be near me forever. And I hated admitted it but I was in love with him. He took my heart in a mere two weeks. How does that happen?

I never really believed that love was an option for me. Love is for people that were _normal_. Love is **not** for the people that are barely human. Or, at least, that's what I've been accustomed to. Until I found out about Jacob's love for me, my parents made it feel like I'd be alone forever. I always thought that that was a double standard, seeing that they're in love.

But love has came into my life. Jacob said that he'd wait to start a relationship with me until I was ready to admit my love for him. I'm ready but I'm not ready. I _want_ him. I _need_ him. Why can't I just move my lips, speak those words: I love you? I mean, we are already being really close-physically close. He grabs me all the time, and we fall asleep together, and he tickles me; it seems like we are already a couple.

Then again, there are things we haven't done. We haven't kissed, and we definetely haven't... Anyway, we just aren't relationship physical. Oh, God, why am I thinking about this? We just met, again. I can't ask for these things to happen. Is Jacob even ready for a relationship? I don't know. I just don't know. Gosh, my thoughts are going to be the death of me.

"What are you thinking about?" he said, his mouth pressed next to my throat. His words felt like small bites against my throat. I liked how he knew I was lost in thought. And again, almost telepathically, he said, "I could tell that you were thinking by your eyes. Your eyes always drift to the side when you are."

I blushed. "Oh, I-I was just thinking about... things."

"What things?" He moved his head further into my neck, my breath was caught inside my throat.

"I..."

"What is it?"

I had to tell him. "I want a relationship, Jacob. I'm falling-I'm falling in love with you. You're the only person who gets me. It's so weird... It's strange blurting this out. I-I've never felt this way and I know you love me and I want this to be true. I know... I know it's been a long time, but I want to be with you. I hope you feel the same... I know it's only been two weeks and I know that I-"

My sentence was cut short due to the fact that Jacob's lips crushed against mine. His warm lips trembled with a sense of urgency; it wasn't so rushed that it was messy, but it was rushed so much that it made my heart pound. I gave into the kiss, keeping up with his rhythmic lips. He bit my lip, seductively, and I shivered at the touch. I couldn't help losing myself in his lips. My hands were entangled in his hair. We were laying side-by-side, but Jacob moved on top of me. My legs wrapped around his waist and I felt his body tingle when I moved that way.

He caressed my cheek with his bulky, but soft hands. Every move he made, made me want to explode inside.

I broke the kiss coming up for air. His lips darted from my chin to my neck, sucking on it slowly. I whimpered at the movement and then he began to kiss my throat, making tiny love bites on the base of my neck. My body was on fire for him. Every move we made together felt correct and I kept shivering at the pleasure.

But then, out of nowhere, Jacob broke the kiss. He untangled himself from in between my legs and moved to my side. I looked at him, confused.

"Sorry, but I knew that if we kept kissing, we would go too far. I don't think I'd stop if I kept kissing you," he smiled, apologetically.

I nodded.

"And if you couldn't tell, I love you, too. I've always loved you. I don't care if it's been two weeks. I believe that we have a connection of some sort. We are meant to be," he said, gazing into my eyes.

I blushed when he said those words. I knew that we were meant to be, as well.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you."

This felt surreal, I said 'I love you' and he said it back, easily. Then I began to dread the fact that my parents had to come back from their "vacation". Everything would be different and I was accustomed to seeing Jacob now. It was like my days weren't complete without him around. I didn't want him to leave my side.

I shrugged those thoughts aside and laid with Jacob, letting the moist grass from the dew brush against my legs.

"Oh, and by the way," he said, suddenly whispering in my ear, "you don't have to be so formal. If we're gonna be an item, call me Jake."

* * *

_Edward_ **POV **

Isle Esme hadn't changed from when I was here previously. There was still that tropical heat, that metallic blue water that glisened against the shoreline. And, of course, there was my Bella-my gorgeous Isabella-dressed in a bikini, lying on the beach and sparkling in the sunlight.

I was lying beside her, twinkling just as bright as she was. We looked like little day stars, brightening up the place.

"Edward," her bell-like voice chimed.

"Yes, love?"

"What do you think Nessie is doing right now?"

I wondered that as well. Was she alright with our absence? I mean, the way we hoard her in her room, she probably feels like we were absent all her life. But yet, we were still there. She always knew that we'd be down the hall, or in the kitchen, or in some area of the house. This time, we really left her alone. I was worried about her. Then again, I worried about her constantly. And I made her mother worry just as much as I did, over the years. I felt guilty for being this way but I wanted her to be safe. I was determined to keep her safe because I also wanted to keep Bella safe.

Before Renesmee, Bella was the most important thing in my life. Could I protect Bella? Not always, no. Could I shelter Bella? Not always, no. Since I am able to do these things with Renesmee, that makes me feel comfortable. It makes me feel at ease.

My train of thought was interrupted by my wife's melodic voice. "Edward? Are you there?" She waved a hand in front of my face. I guess I looked completely dazed and confused.

"Uh, yes, love. I'm sorry, I was thinking. Um, I believe she's spending time with her aunts. It only seems reasonable."

Bella nodded. "Yes, she probably is. I'm worried about her, though. I'm worried about her being without us, worried that- never mind," she stopped abruptly.

I was intrigued now. "What? What is it?"

"I... She's gonna fall in love with him whether we allow it or not." After she said this, I was angrered.

"No, no, " I said, getting ready to get up and walk away. "No, Bella, we are not discussing her relations with that _mutt_!"

"Edward, " she said, exasperatedly. She was now getting up to follow me. "Edward, you know we have to talk about this! She is going to wake up one day and feel something for him. No matter if her memories are scattered around her mind, she will remember. An imprinting is not something you can avoid. You have to be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? Is it reasonable to have the same man attempt to steal your lover and then have him after your child, too?" I was walking faster now, trying to escape Bella and her words. I knew she was correct. She was always correct. But over the course of this vacation, Bella hadn't mentioned this topic once. I was delighted she didn't; we always discussed this situation at home.

There was a small silence, and all I could hear was Bella's miniscule footsteps.

It's not that I didn't like Jacob, I mean we were, practically, allies now. He was a good, kind person at heart but I couldn't forgive him for almost taking my Bella away from me. When I left, I hated myself, I warred with myself all the time. She knew why I left once she rescued me but I felt like an ass just leaving her like that. I wanted the situation between my absence to be one of those "the bad outweighs the good things" situations. Of course, nothing is simple like that and I ended up destroying Bella.

I do give Jacob my undying thanks for him saving my love, but I don't like how he still tried to take her when I came back. It was clear that Bella wanted him but had a piece of me still lingering inside her. And when we wed, and had Renesmee, I was overjoyed. Renesmee lit up everyone's life, and when I found out that Jacob had imprinted on her, I wasn't too angry at first. I wanted him to wait, and he did as told, but I told him never to show her his werewolf side until she was in love with him. He decided to try to wait for her to fall for him, but his impaitent mind got the best of him. He did not wait and ended up scaring her, and making her lose her memory in a freak accident.

Because of the accident, I don't think I ever forgave him. I thought of how dangerous he was, and as a result, I blamed him for the accident for awhile. Bella reassured me and told me to forgive him and I did, slowly. Slower than slowly, it felt like it took me eons to forgive him. And when I did, I forbid Renesmee and Jacob to see each other. That was easy considering the fact that Renesmee didn't remember him. Then, I guess I ended up corrupted Bella with my feelings. I told her everyday life would be too hard for Renesmee and so Bella sided with me and we shut her inside her own room.

A prison cell is what it probably feels like to her. At first, I didn't have any remorse about sheltering Renesmee. But now, I see that Bella feels sad and she wants her to be with Jacob. These feelings are sort of seeping into me but I am still reluctant. I keep avoiding the subject because... I'm scared. Yes, I'm scared of what will happen to her if she's with him again. I'm afraid that their relationship is going to be increasingly difficult because of Renesmee's clouded memories.

"You know it's not like that. He thought he was in love with me!" Bella said, breaking the quiet. "I am tired of hurting Renesmee. She needs to relive her life!"

"I-I can't let her do that. She isn't old enough." What a poor excuse.

"What the _hell_, Edward? You know how fast she grows every day!" Her voice was sharp, she was seething with rage. "I am tired of us not discussing this topic. Don't I get any say in this?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am sorry, but you know I don't forgive him about the things he's done in this family. He has to meddle all of the time. I want him out, I'm sorry."

Bella's footsteps stopped. Her voice was blank when she said this, "I'm done. I'm done with being overprotective, I am done with you acting... acting so immature about this. I'm going home to fix things. You're welcome to join me when you grow up." After those words, Bella took off with lightening speed. And, usually, I would've ran after her but this time I didn't. I stayed there, on Isle Esme's soft, sandy shore, trying to figure out why I didn't have the willpower to fight with Bella.

* * *

**A.N.**: _Hey, all you people! Okay, I don't want anyone to believe that I'm an Edward-hater and that he's the villain in this story. He is but isn't; Edward is just as confused as Renesmee is. Renesmee's love for Jake is scaring her but yet yearning inside her. Edward's sheltering is scaring him but he still wants her to be safe. You see what's going on? Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please review! _


End file.
